Magic, Stateside
by GlassSlipperss
Summary: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Ralf, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Luna are in the USA, traveling round the states. What happens when they arrive in Seattle, not far from a small, rainy town called Forks? One-shot.


Hpov

I was in a shopping mall in America. Seriously. I swear I didn't want to be here! It was Ginny's fault; she wanted us to go shopping 'state-side'. Don't bother asking me why, because I have no idea what-so-ever. Ginny has never been a girly I-love-shopping girl, so I think that Lavender might have bewitched her, Hermione and Luna to want to go shopping. See, all of us (A.K.A. Me, Ron, Seamus, Ralf, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Luna) were on an 'exciting' trip around America. Exciting my ass! Basically all we'd been doing was trailing around clothes shops in each different city or town we'd been to. Muggle clothes shops. Not a set of robes in sight! When we 'put our feet down' and told the girls we didn't want to do anymore clothes shopping, they said if we didn't we wouldn't 'get any' for the next 3 months.

So you see why we're still shopping.

Anyway, here we are in a shopping mall in Seattle, holding piles and piles of clothes while the women flutter around looking at hats. Yes, I said it. Hats! I think I'm about to die. Literally. Or technically. Whatever. I look over at Ron and see him staring forlornly at a hat with a bright red bird on it. It's a hideous thing; I really can't see anyone buying it. EVER.

Just then, an extremely pale, beautiful woman with long, straight mahogany hair walks over to it and picks it up. She twirls it in her hands experimentally, and then places it on her head. Oh come on, she can't be serious! She walks over to the nearest mirror and looks at her reflection appraisingly. Now, I may not love fashion, but I am extremely tempted to burry my head in my hands from exasperation. This woman is dressed in extremely fashionable clothes, very expensive by the looks of it too. But I'm thinking that she didn't choose that outfit as she seems completely serious about buying that hat. I watch her take the hat off her head and starts to stroll towards another pile of hats, still clutching the red bird one. Suddenly, a short, spiky haired pixie sprints past me and stops right in front of the girl with the hat. I noticed that she too was exceptionally beautiful and very pale. The similarities ended there. The pixie starts yelling at the brown haired girl, so loudly that everyone in the store can probably hear her.

"BELLA! WILL YOU NEVER HAVE ANY FASHION SENSE AT ALL? THAT HAT IS DISGUSTING! IT SHOULD BE BURNED!!!" She yells. The brown haired one, who I now know is called Bella, rolls her eyes at the pixie.

"Chill, Alice. I was only thinking that Nessie might want to use the hat for Halloween. Oh, now look what you've done! Everyone is staring at us and the store people don't look very happy about you're insults. We should pay and leave now." I blush and look away as I realize that Bella saw me watching. Also, the Halloween costume thing was quite funny and I was trying to hide my chuckles without success. Both women should not have been able to hear my chuckles, and yet they both look at me funnily. Alice says something to fast for me to catch and they both put down the clothes they had been holding and run out the store. Ron comes over to me as I stare at the doorway, perplexed. He too looks over there before turning to me and speaking quietly.

"Weird, eh?" I nod in agreement.

"Really strange. Oh well, at least we got some form of entertainment. I think I'd be dead if we didn't have them to get me through the last 10 minutes." Ron sighs and rubs his chin.

"They better appreciate what we've been doing for them the last," He silently counts on his fingers. "9 days." I was about to reply, but just then Ginny walks up to us and smiles.

"All done," She says and we both sigh in relief. She giggles lightly and the rest of the gang come join us.

"Now," She says. We look at her hopefully. "Off to the next store!" All the woman squeal. The rest of us stare at them in horror, before dropping the bags and bolting to the front door. "Four months!" Ginny says. We keep running. "A YEAR!" She shrieks. We all turn around and walk back slowly.


End file.
